


15D15P: PJO - Water

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Water

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _009\. Water_  
>   
> 

They had been brought into the same world, the same war, at the heels of a boy.

But neither of them stayed there.

Annabeth Chase rose to Olympus to create the realm of the gods; to draw its every line and build it up to glory brick by brick.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare became the conduit from Gaia to the gods and their demigods, creating and controlling the agendas of the Western world; drawing its every strategy and building up its fears and glories, dream by dream. 

They met each solstice at the Castalian Spring to bathe in its inspirational waters.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
